ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mexican Underground Drug World (Chat Script)
Ever go to the Fights? *you know *those mexican dog fights *underground *they trade drugs and money from htme **them *if you lose, they let you go in those loose Mexican sewers *that go under ALL of mexico *9:00The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I^ *9:00TheGreatKuzon! and are full of drug dealers *and assassins *and wild dogs *and refugees *and sex slaves *it is like a giant sewer *but you are walking in pipes *for MILES *twists and turns *halls *if you see lights, it is probably some Satan Worship plan **clan *SaiyaAwesomeness has Landed on the Lookout to Train *9:01TheGreatKuzon! carrying torches and chanting *9:01SaiyaAwesomenessWhat up *9:01The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad Ione drug dealer: hey want some cocaine? *Is talking to an assassin* Assassin: sorry, but if I wanna kill people slick and fast, me myself has to stay alive *SaiyaAwesomeness has Gone to Train elsewhere *9:02TheGreatKuzon! It is nasty *The pipes are like dark hallways *they go ALL under mexico *entire families live down there *and crazy old men *who have ran down there their whole lives *and never found the way out *and run through them killing whoever they meet and eating them *and are on cocaine *cocaine is everywhee down there *There are wild, man eating dog-wolves down there too, they can smell you from the other side of mexico *and if you meet one, you will most likely die *if will claw your jugular vein *it is the Mexican Underground Refugee Sewers (MURS) *Maroyasha has Gone to Train elsewhere *9:05TheGreatKuzon! forgotten people, crazy people, drug addicts, sex slaves, extremely racist men, and Satanists roam down there *it is insane *it is like the Ratway in Skyrim *9:05ParadoxSpiral Sounds like a red neck. *9:06TheGreatKuzon! dirty and old *^ *fat, greasy, sweaty mexican men *are down there *eating tacos *but don't eat one, if they offer it to you *it probably has a bomb *or cocaine in it *when a wild dog comes by, it bites into their gut *and their internal organs slime out of their carcasses *and green, thin liquid and blood and shet is all over the place *it is INSANE *like the deep web *only it is the RL version *the dogs sleep inside of people's stomachs *the dogs that are down there, technically de-evolved into wolves *and are basically immortal *The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I has Gone to Train elsewhere *9:09TheGreatKuzon! every now and then, water (like sewers are supposed to have) *comes.. *you are looking in front of you, and hear thunderingsounds *and there is no way out *they abuse dogs *illegal dog fights *drug cartels *torturing and illegal inhumane super torture *they tear out the dog's intestines, and eat them *and hang the dog in a coat rackk *to "teach them a lesson" *the MURS starts in Venezuala *and ends in Laredo, Texas *they smuggle dogs *... **drugs *The Conspiracy of the Underground Super-Alliance (CUSA) *is down there *it is the largest, drug and illegal smuggling alliance in the world *it controls all the world's major illegal things and organizations *It has a King *but no one knows who it is currently *he is known as the "King of Illegal XXXIVIX" *or the Kingo f Bad **og **of *He controls, and owns every illegal thing in the world *Drugs, Sexual Slavery, and Illegal Pornography are his main industries *he is also a satanist *he is responsible for every illegal death since 1989 *so every person in the entire world who was killed for doing something illegal *he is responsible and controlled them for *he is said to live in a large castle, underground somewhere under Mexico City *there are sewer and tunnel systems connecting from the castle *that go all over the entire world *he is known for creating a 100-mile long meth lab *and he owns about 60,000,000 sex slaves *The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I has Landed on the Lookout to Train *9:21TheGreatKuzon! the fights *are sometimes called *the "sh*t fights" *His conspiracies *connect to the Knights Templar *ancient legends say that there has been an evil underground organization *since the BC's *that has controlled EVERY bad thing that has ever happened *, there are rumors that he may still be alive and secretly leading the Knights Templar Cartel, the split-off group of La Familia Michoacana **There *9:24The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad Iso 0.85% of the whole entire world population *are sex slaves of him? **For *9:25TheGreatKuzon! yes *well no *There is a large part of the world population *that no one even KNOWS about *because they all live underground *there are probably a billion people in all underground *no one knows about *so the pop. is about 8 billion people *they say there is an entire world *underground *9:26The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I1% of the whole world population = at least 70 million 0.85% of the whole world population = at least 60 million *9:26TheGreatKuzon! most of the people never heard of the surface world *it is insane *they are all slaves *under the King *ctiizens **citizen *he basically runs an entire country underground *and breeds the strongest people *and they never learn about the surface world *they are raised underground *in ghettos *they are seperated from their parents at birth *they never heard of America *or China *or ANYTHING *They are raised taught that there is no such thing as the surface world *they dont know what a planet is *or space Category:12/15/2013 Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:KUZCHIVES